Rise Of The Monsters
by Crazy4CellLegato
Summary: well....I don't want to spoil it, so you'll just have to read and see what I have planed, ok? don't forget to review after reading! thanks!


_**Chapter one: missing cards?**_

(Authoress Note: This is both my frist Yu Gi Oh fanfic, and my first fanfic of anything. I am sorry if in this story Yugi or any other character I use is a bit or way out of character, but then again… I am not totally going off the show. Wink)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh it belongs to whoever really made it. I don't own any of the characters either, but some of the names are mine. Now on with chapter one where the fun begins! evil smile, then an innocent one w)

Yugi was walking with Joey to the docks after school and they were talking about the duel monsters. Yugi was staring at his Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl, not even listening to what Joey was saying.

Joey: Hello? Yug? Did you hear anything I said??

Yugi: huh? Oh, sorry Joey. I was just thinking about the Dark Magicians. Man, these two cards have saved me in duels more then I can count.

Joey: yeah. Hey, wanna know something funny about these two?

Yugi: huh? What'cha mean??

Joey: don't they kinda look like you and tea?

Joey then nudges yugi in the shoulder with his elbow in a playful way.

Yugi: what?! What are you getting at?

Joey: oh… nothing. Though, it would be nice if they were alive, don't you agree?

Yugi: yeah. Though that probably won't ever happen.

Joey: yeah. Well let's go now Yug. Yug? Yugi!

Yugi snaps out of his thoughts.

Yugi: huh? Sorry.

Joey: man, when you think about you're cards, you hear nothing else. Eh huh.

Joey smiles and then snatches both cards from Yugi, and before yugi can hardly react, Joey ran off with the cards.

Yugi: GIVE THOSE BACK!

Joey: heh, you'll have to catch me Yug.

Yugi finally catches up to Joey and gets his cards back.

Yugi: "jerk, don't do that again" he says while laughing.

Then the two leave the docks and are walking towards Yugi's grandpa's card shop. Yugi digs in his pocket to get his cards and realizes that their gone.

Yugi shocked: WHAT?! Where are my magicians??? Joey! I lost my cards, where did my dark magicians go?!

Joey: eh.. I don't know Yug, you probably dropped them somewhere. Try retracing you're steps.

Yugi then grabs Joey and before Joey can say a thing, yugi drags him back in the direction the docks are in.

Yugi: where are they, where are they WHERE ARE THEY?!

Joey: calm down yug! We'll find them, sheesh!

Yugi while blubbering: but what if we can't find them?! I want my cards!

Yugi then screams at the top of his lungs.

Yugi: I WANT MY CARDS!!!!!

Joey while covering his ears: AHH! Stop that!

Yugi then runs away to find his cards. Everyone he runs into he screams at them 'Have you seen my cards? I lost a dark magician and a dark magician girl, have you seen them?!' but every time he asks, everyone just says 'Yeah I've seen them, who hasn't? Everyone has one' or "Seen 'em? No… They're probably in a trash can somewhere."

Yugi goes into a card shop, and is whaling at the top of his lungs, when Kaiba walks up to Yugi.

Kaiba: Quit that annoying whining you whmp!!

Yugi: But Sniff I lost my Sniff cards! My Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl!!

Kaiba: You mean this? I found it on the floor. Man, you can't even take care of your cards. Loser.

Kaiba then handed Yugi his Dark magician and walked off.

Yugi: YAY! My Dark Magician!

Yugi turns the card to look at the picture and his eyes widen as he looks at the cad that has everything on it that it should… but the Dark magician. The info was there and the symbol that sits behind the Dark Magician was there, but the Dark magician himself was gone.

Yugi: WHAT?! It's blank????! But… how the?-… and….

Joey looks at the card

Joey: what the hell? Well… Let's find you're other card. The Dark Magician girl.

The two then get up and start they're search for Yugi's dark Magician girl card.

--

(Authoress Note: and that's it for chapter one. Hope you all liked it. I will try to write chapter two soon. And I'm sure you have questions like for one; 'What the Hell is going on?' and/or 'what the hell is gonna happen next?' or even: 'what 'does' she have planned? Hmm' lol. Well please possibly review; though do be nice, ok? Till I write again. CHAO! MUAHAHAHA!)


End file.
